Luces Rojas
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Si solo por mirarla a los ojos le espera la muerte. ¿Que castigo supondrá para Wan sus sentimientos por la consorte favorita? Para el estar de guarda las noches en que Raava es llamada a los aposentos del Emperador es una tortura peor que la muerte. [Imperial AU] [Waava, futuro Korrasami]
1. Chapter 1

_Como siempre nada me pertenece, solo la idea._

 _Aviso, este AU contendrá menciones de violación, prostitución forzada , esclavitud y posiblemente escenas de sexo explicitas. Si eres sensible, no lo leas por favor._

* * *

Intento mantener la mirada fija al frente ignorando la figura que se se iba acercando con cortos pasos envuelta con aquellas telas vaporosas que dejaban ver su figura.

¿Por que siempre ella? De entre todas las que había en la casa siempre la elegía a ella. Aunque era obvio, una belleza albina de ojos azules llamaría la atención del emperador aunque fuese una simple mendiga.

Se detuvo a su lado, frente la gran puerta tras la que se encontraban los aposentos del emperador. Lo sabia. No había otra explicación del porque siempre la llamaba cuando le tocaba a el hacer la guarda. Pudo oler su aroma a flores blancas, haciendo juego con ella como los colores de sus ropas, mientras llamaba a la puerta.

" _Por favor, que no haya respuesta"pensó_ Wan sin desviar la vista, manteniendo la seria expresión cuando el emperador le permito la entrada.

Raava nunca pensó si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, había sido siempre así. Su familia la vendió a la casa a la primera oportunidad. Una boca menos que alimentar, y encima la boca que alentaba todos los chismes de infidelidad; aunque eso era en el mejor de los casos, algunos de los vecinos llegaron a decir que era el fruto de un demonio. Así que tener un buen techo y el estomago lleno lejos de esas malas lenguas fue una mejora, el precio a pagar no era nada en comparación con la vida que podría haber tenido en el campo.

Suspiro y entro en la habitación iluminada con una luz roja, manteniendo la misma expresión de seriedad que el guarda. Lo único que los podía unir mientras ambos cumplían su trabajo.

Ella entretener al emperador Vaatu.

El impedir de que fueran interrumpidos.

-No vas a necesitar ese vestido esta noche…-oyó Wan murmurar al emperador antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras la cortesana.

Mantuvo el rostro impasible, aunque el agarre a su arma fue mayor. Su imaginación le torturaba en aquellos momentos. Siempre era igual.

Y eso que todavía no salia ningún sonido del otro lado de la puerta.

Solo pensar como aquellos fríos ojos la recorrían con aquel brillo rojo era peor que una patada en el estomago, sus manos acariciándola era peor que le amputaran todos los miembros, que sus labios rozaran su piel era peor que le apuñalaran el corazón.

¿Por que ella?

Recordó la primera vez que hablo con ella, fue la mañana después de que el emperador la llamara por primera vez. Estaba escondida en el rincón donde los sirvientes solían encontrarse con sus amantes, llorando sin hacer sonido alguno. Cuando la reconoció se quedo petrificado, todo el mundo en el palacio sabia de la joven con el cabello como la nieve, y que la noche anterior había sido por fin solicitada. No había que ser muy listo de entendederas para saber la razón de su llanto.

¿Que haría? Le habían enseñado a preocuparse y cuidar a las mujeres, pero el solo hecho de haberla mirado… Fue entonces cuando recordó que sobre esa hora una joven de su misma edad mas o menos entrenaba cerca de la casa, era una guerrera del sur así que el emperador le había permitido vivir a cambio de ser la espada que protegiera a las mujeres de aquel lugar, en especial su favorita. Sin hacer ruido se alejo de ella en busca de la guardaespaldas.

No tardo en encontrarla, practicando sola en medio el patio vacío, al igual que la consorte sus rasgos eran bastante llamativos; pero al contrario ella tenia la piel oscura tosca por los ejercicios, hombros anchos para ser una mujer debido a sus músculos. Tenia entendido que cuando llego muchos quisieron hacerla caer debido a su genero pero los batió a todos ya hora nadie quería entrenar con ella, aunque fuera una de las temibles guerreras del sur nadie se podía permitir perder contra una mujer.

-Di...disculpa.-la llamo encontrándose con aquellos azules como las aguas del océano mirándole con fiereza. Trago saliva.-He encontrado… escondida a….

Miro hacia la casa nervioso esperando hacerla entender, pero después de eso soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda. Un día descubriría que muchas de las consortes del palacio, sobretodo las que aun no había sido llamadas o las que ya eran demasiado mayores para tener la atención del emperador, tenían amantes con los que se encontraban a escondidas. Y ella hacia la vista gorda al respecto, solo tenia que protegerlas, si ellas querían estar con alguien aun poniendo sus vidas en peligro no era su problema. Ella no diría nada al emperador y ellas la exculparían de toda responsabilidad si eran descubiertas.

-Estaba llorando.-logro decir consiguiendo recibir la atención de ella.

-¿Cual de ellas? ¿Donde?-le inquirió amenazante.-Y pobre de ti si la han atacado y has dejado escapar al agresor

-En el escondite cerca del almacén de las prendas de invierno.-se apresuro a decir Wan.-Era la del cabello blanco…

La guerrera dejo caer su arma como si hubiera recibido una terrible noticia.

-Raava…-murmuro y sin recoger su espada se apresuro hacia donde le había indicado.

Wan no sabia que hacer. Estaba claro que la albina era muy preciada para la sureña, así que se apresuro a seguirla por si necesitaba ayuda, aunque técnicamente ella era de rango superior al de el.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar la guerrera lo ignoraba mientras se acercaba con sigilo hacia el escondite, llamando a la consorte con una voz baja y preocupada.

-¿Korra?-se giro sorprendida y se apresuro en secarse las lagrimas.-¿Como…?

Esta se limito a señalarlo por encima del hombro haciendo que clavara sus ojos en el. Unos ojos claros como el cielo sin nubes.

Inmediatamente hizo una reverencia, el único gesto que podía hacerle directamente.

-Vamos-dijo Korra agarrándola con cariño de la mano.-Ya te dije que mandaras a una sirvienta a buscarme en cuanto el emperador te dejara ir.-

Raava no dijo nada.

-¿Te ha dejado ir verdad?-otra vez sin respuesta.-Tu misma me dijiste que _debías_ ser la favorita, si te escapas la primera noche…

Se callo siendo consciente del guarda que seguía en posición de reverencia.

-No has visto ni oído nada.-ordeno tajante

-Si, señora.-dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo, fue entonces cuando entro en su campo de visión el dobladillo de las ropas de Raava y aquel olor, aunque leve, de flores blancas.

-Gracias.-dijo con una voz solemne. El solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Esa fue la primera y ultima vez que le hablo. Al menos directamente. La guerrera empezó a llamarle para entrenarse con el todas las mañana en los que ambos no tenían turno, gracias a ella mejoro bastante rápido ganando ascensos, hay quien decía que tenia el favor de esta porque le gustaba. Aquello solo le hacia reír, sobretodo cuando descubrió la única cosa , o mas bien persona, que podía distraerla; una de las mujeres de la casa dos años mayor que ella. Lo descubrió durante sus típicas charlas tras el entrenamiento.

Aquellas charlas eran la autentica razón de que lo llamara. No era la atención de Korra la que se había ganado aquella mañana, si no la de Raava.

Con sutileza, haciendo comentarios de su trabajo y su día a día, le dejaba mensajes de la consorte. Y de la misma manera empezó a hacer el, mas adelante noto como era observado y las pocas veces que sus miradas se cruzaban apartaba la vista rápidamente haciendo que la guerrera se apresurase en saludarla y le comentara alguna cosa sobre el entrenamiento o cualquier otro tema. Algunas veces ella respondía. Otras veces dejaba la ventana que daba al patio donde entrenaban abierta mientras practicaba su canto.

Su voz, ya fuera al cantar o al hablar con Korra, le enloquecía.

Pero en aquel instante guardando las puertas de los aposentos del emperador lo ultimo que quería oír era su voz, aprendió a diferenciar los tonos de Raava. Sabia cuando estaba actuando y cuando era ella natural, era una persona seria si, pero podía llegar a ser dulce con aquellos que le importaban. Korra era un claro ejemplo, a pesar de que la guerrera era su protectora la trataba de una manera materno-fraternal.

Y ya empezaron los sonidos, no quería oírlos, sabia de primera mano que todo era una farsa por parte de ella, pero aun así…

Era de las peores de las torturas.

Se había tenido que enamorar de una de las consortes. De la favorita.

Y ella sentía lo mismo por el.

"

¿Por que? Era siempre su pregunta ¿Por que ella? ¿Por que tenia que ser una consorte? ¿Por que era ella la dueña de su corazón?

Una parte de el deseaba haberse fijado en otra, Korra incluso, pero no sentía mas que un cariño fraternal por la guerrera. No tardarían en llamarlos a ambos; o les ordenaban dejar de entrenar juntos terminando con toda posibilidad de comunicación entre el y Raava, o les permitirían casarse. Tendrían que aceptarlo si se diera el caso, ya lo habían acordado. No podían levantar sospechas.

¡Maldita sea! Quería taparse los oídos, los sonidos ahogados eran los peores.

El emperador Vaatu era frio y cruel.

Y cuando su sangre hervía era peor.

Wan sabia que Raava era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para mostrarse débil de cualquier manera. Los únicos que la habían visto llorar habían sido el y Korra mientras amanecía tras su primera noche como cortesana.

Pero los quejidos de dolor no eran ta fácil de retener como las lagrimas.

" _Que termine, por favor_ "suplicaba para sus adentros. " _Que termine ya y manden a llamar a Korra para que se la lleve_ "

Se le hizo eterna la noche, la guerrera apareció poco antes de despuntar el alba, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente se miraron. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, una que no le había visto nunca cuando iba a recoger a Raava.

No.

Había oído rumores de las cocineras debido a los alimentos que debían preparar. Pero no quería creerlo.

 _Lo siento._ Articulo con sus labios.

El emperador quería concebir un heredero.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra entro en los aposentos del emperador apartándole la mirada.

No podía ser.

Aquello era solo un mal sueño. Pronto se levantaría, molido por el entrenamiento de la mañana anterior para empezar su turno nocturno y la que cruzaría las puertas seria alguna cortesana de caderas anchas, perfectas para concebir un hijo.

Pero no ella, Raava no.

-Cierra la puerta.-le ordeno Korra sin detenerse cargando a la consorte envuelta en una sabana.

Normalmente solo le ocultaba el cuerpo dejando la cabeza al aire, así ella podía mirarle sobre los hombros de la guerrera mientras se alejaba, pero en aquella ocasión estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza y se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de su guardaespaldas.

Ahora era la sangre la de Wan la que ardía, seria tan fácil atravesar el pecho del emperador mientras dormía. Pero no podía, no podía abandonarla así, se culparía a ella aunque nunca lo admitiera. Así que la cerro como le ordenaron controlando el impulso de dar un portón y se coloco otra vez en su puesto. En cuanto le relevaran…

No sabia que hacer, no podía ir directamente al patio a pedirle explicaciones a Korra, pero sabia que no podría dormir ni comer nada. Al menos aquel era su día de descanso, no se veía capaz de realizar ninguno de sus deberes en aquel estado mental.

Un paseo era la mejor opción, así que cuando le llego el cambio de turno fue a cambiarse rápidamente y deambular por las zonas en la que el resto de los guardas pasaban las horas libres. Como acababa de amanecer muchos seguían durmiendo o estaban desayunando, así que el patio estaba vacío a excepción de dos guardas que andaban jugando. Wan se acerco al reconocerlos, sabiendo que no tardarían mucho en terminar.

-¡Ja,!-exclamo uno de ellos moviendo una de sus fichas.-A ver como sales de esta , Bo.

El menor sonrió socarrón con sus inocentes ojos e hizo un movimiento terminando la partida con su absoluta victoria.

-¿Decías Mako?

El mayor se llevo las manos a la cabeza exasperado, mientras Bolin se reía de su expresión. Wan tampoco pudo evitar una sonrisa a pesar de su estado, hasta donde el sabia Mako solo había ganada unas pocas veces a su hermano menor.

-Creo que si te esforzaras tanto en la arqueria como en derrotar a Bolin te ascenderían inmediatamente.-comento mirándolo divertido.

-No todos tenemos el lujo de poder entrenar con una guerrea del sur.-gruño Mako levantándose para cederle el puesto mientras su hermano colocaba las fichas en posición de inicio.-¿No acabas de terminar tu turno? Deberías dormir.

-No tengo sueño.-se limito a responder y movió la primera ficha comenzando así una nueva partida.

Como era de esperarse cada vez que jugaba contra Bolin la partida se alargo hasta tal punto que los militantes habían terminado de desayunar y todos los que tenían libre aquel turno los habían rodeado. Las apuestas no se hicieron esperar, Wan y Bolin eras los mejores cuando se trataba del Pai Sho así que nunca se sabia como acabaría la cosa.

-Esta vez la victoria sera para Bolin.-murmuro uno de los guardas a otro.-Wan le toco custodiar a su majestad esta noche.

-No estaría tan seguro.-murmuro el otro.-Aunque este cansado de estar levantado toda la noche sus ojos muestran una determinación que no he visto nunca…

Los murmullos no eran mas que corrientes de aire, y lo único que tenia en su mente era múltiples opciones a la hora de mover sus piezas, intentando adivinar los movimientos de Bolin sin que este previniera los suyos. Era lo mejor para despejar su mente, a pesar de una pequeña parte de su subconsciente seguía rumiando su desgracia, que la mujer a la que amaba se veía obligada a tener un hijo con alguien que la trataba como un juguete.

Pero Bolin también ponía todo su empeño en la partida, mas por diversión que por otra cosa. Así que no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil a Wan, pero era mejor para el así. Por mucho que los minutos pasasen parecía que la partida no avanzara. Ya llevaban como casi dos horas cuando una voz interrumpió con tono autoritario.

-Que yo sepa este es el patio de entrenamiento, no una plaza de juegos de la ciudad.

Todos los presentes se dispersaron mindoniense en fila, incluidos Bolin y Wan que se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y en posición. El alto oficial que les miraba descontento, era un joven que imponía respeto y había conseguido su ascenso rápidamente con grandes honores, incluso se rumoreaba que era el hermano mayor de la segunda concubina mas favorecida por el emperador, aunque no había manera de averiguarlo.

La reprimenda del general duro una buena media hora, dando a entender lo decepcionante que unos soldados de palacio perdieran el tiempo como unos ancianos pueblerinos en lugar de aprovecharlo para mejorar sus habilidades. Wan tenia la cabeza en otros asuntos ante la presencia de su superior.

Si el general Zuko estaba en palacio significaba que la favorita del anterior emperador había vuelto de visitar la tumba de su familia.

 _Lo que faltaba._

-Se acabaron las "vacaciones".-lamento Bolin cuando les permitieron dispersarse.-¿Por que no vamos a tomar algo a las cocinas?

-¿A tomar algo o a charlar con alguna de las cocineras?-bromeo Wan haciendo que la cara del se sonrojara y le golpeara el hombro.

-Mi sola presencia es suficiente para que todas caigan ante mis pies.-dijo adelantándose.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un ambiente relativamente tranquilo, las cocineras charlaban relajadamente mientras pelaban y cortaban algunas frutas que serian llevadas a las habitaciones del emperador o de las mujeres del harem. Wan aparto la vista al reconocer las que se decían que podían ayudar a concebir un hijo.

-Bolin, querido…-saludo una anciana cuando levanto la vista den su tarea.-¿Otra vez escapándote de tus deberes?

-Tengo el turno libre, abuela. Creo que puedo permitirme venir a saludarte y demás…-dijo alargando la mano hacia una pieza de mandarina pelada, pero Yin se lo impido dándole un manotazo.

-Ni se te ocurra, si tienes hambre coge algo de la otra mesa y lavate las manos.-le regaño la anciana con gesto severo, mientras Bolin la obedecía se volvió hacia Wan.-¿Y tu donde te metiste para no desayunar?

-Hola Yin.-la saludo con un abrazo. La anciana lo había tratado desde el primer momento como uno mas de sus nietos, y Wan no podía estar mas agradecido ya que era la única figura maternal que había tenido.-Lo siento no tenia mucho apetito ¡auch!

La mujer no había tenido ningún reparo en darle un buen coscorrón y empezar a sermonearle de la importancia de no saltarse las comidas y de lo afortunado que era al poder disponer de todas ellas al ser parte de la guarda. A pesar de su baja estatura, Wan se sentía minúsculo en frente de ella en situaciones como esa.

-Y ahora lavate las manos mientras te doy un plato de algo.-señalo hacia el cubo.-Y ahí de ti como dejes algo en el.

Sonriendo tímidamente decidió obedecer a Yin, se sentó junto a Bolin y los dos comenzaron a comer un suntuoso plato. Cuando estaban terminandolos Korra apareció con cara de cansancio, no podía ser buena señal; y menos aun que tomase uno de los cuencos lleno de frutas que habían estado preparando las cocineras.

-Ya me preguntaba donde te habías metido-fue su saludo simple y cortante.-Pasate dentro de una hora o así, hoy toca practicar la lanza.

Y tal como había entrado se fue, con la única diferencia siendo aquella "peligrosa" carga.

-¿Lanza?-pregunto Bolin sorprendido mirándolo.-Pero si eres espadachín.

-Korra insiste en el entrenamiento con todas las armas.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Lo malo es que entreno con alabardas.

Como era de esperarse el otro casi se atraganto con la risa, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que el tipo de lanza mencionado era un arma principalmente de mujer, aunque algunos monjes también la usaban para la protección de los templos.

-Si quieres te dejo mi yari-dijo cuando se le calmo la risa.-Mientras no me la destroces…

-Entonces mejor que sigo como hasta ahora.-le interrumpió Wan levantándose.-Tu solo la has visto en demostraciones, el entrenamiento se lo toma mil veces mas serio. Ire a echarme una siesta en los barracones, hasta que tenga que presentarme.

Se despidio de Yin, y se apresuro a su destino. Aunque por el camino se tropezó con un grupo de lemures que corrían hacia el árbol que era su hogar, sonrió al notar que llevaban piezas de frutas encima para alimentar a su grupo, si con los animales funcionaba de igual manera la población de aquellos pequeños ladronzuelos no tardaría en aumentar.

-Llegas tarde.-le regaño Korra cuando se presento en el patio de entrada del harem

-Me quede dormido.-respondió Wan con su habitual sonrisa torcida, mientras agarraba la alabarda que le arrojo la sureña.-Sabes, he notado que los lemures se han vuelto mas hábiles a la hora de conseguir comida.

Korra le devolvió la misma sonrisa al entender su mensaje.

-Se han vuelto un incordio.-gruño.-Espero que no le pase a todo el mundo.

" _Nadie debe de enterarse o darse cuenta de que les doy la fruta._ " Un mensaje fácil de entender.

-¿Como ha estado el trabajo esta mañana?-se puso en posición.-Parecías agotada.

" _¿Como se encuentra Raava? Y no me mientas, se te nota la preocupación._ "

-Se ha vuelto mas tedioso.-lo imito-Cuesta tomarse un respiro.

" _Mal, estamos buscando una salida pero hay que ir con pies de plomo._ "

-Seguro que mejorara.-intento mantener la voz neutra mientras andaba en círculos al igual que Korra hasta que uno decidiera atacar

" _¿No puede usar a otra?_ "

La sureña ataco sin decir palabra empezando con el entrenamiento en si.

" _No._ "

Wan seria desarmado en poco tiempo, ¿cómo hacia Korra para mantenerse entera en esa situación? El sentía como si fuera romperse en mil pedazos a la mínima oportunidad.

-No dejes aberturas.-le regaño.-Usa lo que tengas, no dejes que los demás lean tus movimientos.

A pesar de que eran instrucciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra, también contenían un mensaje.

 _No te desmorones._

 _Utiliza tu frustración por la situación como fuerza._

 _No seas tan obvio._

Pero se había equivocado con la ultima parte, a pesar de que las palabras eran las habituales para decir aquello, en realidad significaban otra cosa.

 _Se fuerte, por ella._


	3. Chapter 3

Raava observaba curiosa la fuente de agua en aquella cueva a la que llevaban los pasadizos de escape, no se podía creer que aquel lugar fuera real y aun menos que lo estuviera usando para el objetivo para el que fue construido. Clavo sus ojos en lo que parecía un reloj de agua de plata con el objetivo de que su mente no vagara a lo que le llevo hacer semejante acto de locura.

Se encontraba en las habitaciones de la concubina favorita del anterior emperador, había sido llamada mientra hacia su habitual practica musical coincidiendo con los descansos de los entrenamientos de la guarda sureña en el patio de entrada, cosa bastante extraña ya que solo había estado en aquel lugar el día de su nombramiento como concubina. Una niña sirvienta se apresuraba a serviles té mientras la Retirada la observaba con aquellos ojos azul oscuro.

Ming Hua había sido una de las primeras esclavas sureñas en llegar al palacio, no había sido nada extraño que hubiera despertado el interés y deseo del anterior emperador. Asegurándose una buena vida tanto para si como para el resto de sureños que llegaron al palacio, a pesar de que solo mirase por si misma. Aun así debido a la edad del predecesor de Vaatu no fue capaz de concebir otro vástago ya fuese mujer o varón que podía haberle asegurado un mayor poder.

Pero de todas maneras era la mujer mas poderosa del harem.

Y lo seria hasta que naciera un heredero.

Se mantuvo seria y firme, nunca fue del agrado de Ming Hua y ahora que estaba visitando al emperador todas las noches para darle un hijo pudiendo tener aquello que no logro…

-Debes estar llena de gozo, ser la elegida para concebir un heredero.-clavo sus ojos en ella intentando leer su alma.

Pero Raava no se lo pondría tan fácil, estaba claro que buscaba el menor indicio para quitarla de su camino e intentar que se eligiera alguna de las chicas que tenia bajo su protección.

-No hay mayor honor. Nunca me habría podido **adivinar** que la hija de unos simples campesinos como yo seria elegida para darle un hijo a su alteza-sonrió intentando ocultar la repulsión que le producía la idea de llevar dentro suya al vástago de la encarnación de todo mal.

Si por ella fuera…

Corto su linea de pensamiento, no podía permitirse que _eso_ cruzara su mente ante cualquier persona, su único anhelo.

-Aprovecha para descansar y rezar a los dioses estos días. Como sabrás, se acerca el aniversario de la batalla en la que los sirvientes sureños se intentaron rebelar así que el emperador y yo iremos a honrar homenaje junto algunos altos funcionarios allá donde se derrotaron aquellos bastardos sureños.-soltó una risa cruel al pensar en en sus congéneres.-Pero tu pareces muy ligada a ellos ¿verdad?

-Si os referís a Korra,-eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.-me alegra de que mi seguridad dependa de una mujer. Hasta los eunucos pueden mirar de manera que hace a una sentirse incomoda y mas si alguna vez sintieron el placer.

Sabía lo que quería, utilizar en su contra la desconfianza que despertaba Korra por ser la hija del líder de los esclavos sureños que se rebelaron. Volvió a suspirar observando la fuente de agua en aquella caverna, según sabia Korra solo era un niña que seguía viviendo es sus tierras cuando aquello paso.

Oyó una garganta carraspeando tras ella, tan inmersa estaba estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Wan había llegado. Se giro para encararle con el corazón latiendo le a toda prisa ante semejante acto de locura pero ateniendo una expresión inexpugnable como estaba acostumbrada.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro que no tardo en imitar sin ser consciente.

A pesar lo que le decía su cabeza de los peligros que corrían, dio el paso que lo desencadenaría todo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nunca pensó que podría pasar una noche junto a un hombre sin que la tocaran. Desde que sus padres la vendieron al burdel le habían enseñado que en cuanto se iniciara sus noches serian solo para el placer del hombre, y lo mismo cuando llego al palacio. Tanto cómo si captaba la atención del emperador como si acabase siendo relegada a otro hombre sus noches serian solo de esa manera.

Pero Wan apenas podía mirarla a los ojos durante mucho tiempo; aunque esto se debía mas a sus diferencias sociales y encima la tensión que se podía palpar desde el cuando estaban cerca.

-No se atreve a dar el primer paso-le explico Korra en voz baja mientras la escoltaba en su habitual paseo al templo-No quiere asustarte.

-Como me ha escuchado sufrir, teme hacer lo mismo.-razonó para si

-Ya hemos llegado mi señora.-anuncio en viva voz, a pesar de que el templo era visible desde cualquier parte de la zona de las mujeres-Os esperare aquí.

Entro aguantando un suspiro mientras las monjas hacían una reverencia para recibirla. Cuando una de ellas de se levanto devolvió el gesto levemente antes de seguirla a la sala de oraciones.

-Si necesita algo, estaré esperando afuera.-anuncio mientras salia.

-Gracias Yangchen.- le respondido agradecida, aquella mujer era de las pocas confidentes que tenia en el palacio y se encargaba de que nadie la molestara dentro del templo.

Todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera continuas reverencias mientras sus oraciones suplicaban a la deidad de la fertilidad que le concediera un embarazo sano para concederle un hijo varón al emperador. No que se sentara simplemente dejando sus lagrimas fluir con su corazón gritando que no le dieran un hijo de ese monstruo.

Ni siquiera podía permitirse el lujo de rezar pidiendo una hija, ya de por si le espantaba la idea de engendrar la descendencia del ese hombre. Si tenia una niña en el mejor de los casos estaría destinada a ser vendida como esposa de alguien con suficiente poder para resultar beneficiosa la unión para el emperador; en el peor acabaría como ella. Una mujer mas en un harem lejos de ella.

" _Por favor"_ rezó. _"No me deis un hijo ni una hija"_

Aunque a la larga eso significara perder las comodidades y derechos que le otorgaban ser la favorita, como que Korra fuera su guarda personal, y cualquier cosa relacionada con Wan.


	4. Chapter 4

Levantó la vista al oír un ruido proveniente desde el pasadizo y se puso en posición de ataque, nunca se era demasiado precavida.

Korra soltó un suspiro de relajación al ver a Raava pasando por él y se apresuró a ayudarla a cerrar y ocultar la entrada al túnel de huida. Todo sin hacer ningún ruido, a pesar de que quedara más de una hora para el amanecer y que las mujeres del harem fueran despertadas aún podría haber alguna sirvienta u otra concubina desvelada que pudiera descubrirlas.

Terminaron de colocar el último adorno sobre el mueble que tapiaba la entrada con todo eso y las cortinas nadie sospecharía que se encontraba allí.

-Descansa.-le recomendó Korra viendo las leves ojeras en su hermoso rostro una parte de ella deseaba que fueran por aquella noche pero esas marcas se habían convertido en algo habitual en el rostro de la concubina.-Y será mejor que intentes ocultar esa sonrisa, sospecharan.

Raava se llevó las manos al rostro con preocupación, obviamente no era consciente de la expresión de su rostro. Tendría que pensar en lo que podía pasar si los descubrían para poder evitarlo.

Sin nada más que decir Korra salió de la gran sala reservada para la favorita, era una suerte que Raava no quisiera tener a sus damas y sirvientas personales cerca por las noches que tenía libre, hubiera sido aún más peligroso. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, había sido ella la que los había animado a correr ese riesgo así que era su principal responsabilidad protegerlos a costa de su propia vida.

Lástima que tuviera algo por lo que vivir aparte de su lealtad y amistad con la favorita.

-¿Korra?

Y allí estaba, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y tristes como la de la mayoría de las mujeres del harem que experimentaban la brutalidad del emperador que ni el lujo podía ocultar, llevando unas prendas de dormir de color violeta con las mangas vaporosas.

Y sola, era muy raro que la tercera no estuviera acompañada por alguna de sus damas.

-¿Ocurre algo Dama Asami?-dijo sonando formal mientras la miraba de frente, en aquellos momentos se alegraba de ser una mujer y de tener una posición tan privilegiada como para poder hacerlo.

-¿Habéis pasado la noche con la Dama Raava?-preguntó en un tono inquisitivo.

Mierda, se había olvidado que a pesar de todo entre esas paredes era común que las mujeres intimaran más de lo habitual. Y si una pasaba toda una noche en una habitación que no era la suya solo podía significar una cosa.

-La Dama Raava se levanta con pesadillas.-se limitó a decir.-Ayer me pido que me encargara de velarla en sus noches libres hasta que vuelva el emperador...

La culpa se extendió por el rostro de Asami, a pesar de los lujos que supondría ser la madre de un heredero tener que pasar tantas noches con el emperador para concebirlo eran un destino que muchas no anhelaban.

-Mis disculpas…-dijo mientras se giraba de vuelta a su habitación haciendo que su cabello diera un vuelo.

El perfume a lavanda de la tercera llenó los pulmones de Korra mientras se maldecía por lo que iba hacer.

-Dama Asami, si hay algo que la preocupa….-trago saliva.-Está claro que algo ha interrumpido su sueño, y es mi deb...

-Tu deber es proteger y escoltar a la favorita del emperador y enseñar a combatir a las sirvientas y damas de todas nosotras.-la cortó tajante.-No tenéis más deber para con mi persona que mi servicio esté en condiciones de protegerme.

Y sin más se fue hacia su sala, toda la segunda planta de aquel edificio se repartía entre los aposentos para las tres mujeres más preciadas del harem por el emperador, la baja era la entrada y con algunos dormitorios, tendría que ir con cuidado y más cuando pasase cerca de los aposentos de la segunda.

Si había un auténtico peligro era ella.

La Dama Azula.

Las sirvientas duraban muy poco bajo su cargo, siempre las despechaba al mínimo error o les pegaba y por lo que tenía entendido la situación era ahora peor con la posibilidad de que Raava se quedara en cinta; ni su amante, la Dama Ty Lee, se podía librar a juzgar cómo evitaba llevar prendas vaporosas los últimos días.

Tendría que estar atenta, a pesar de que las mujeres llegaran a ser amantes entre ellas fuera un secreto a voces entre esas paredes el dañar abiertamente a otra mujer era una falta bastante grave inclusive el caso de que la agresora fuera de estatus superior que la víctima.

Un momento… ¿Aquello eran risas?

No debía hacerlo, pero de todas maneras se acercó a la puerta de los aposentos de la segunda. Era bastante extraño que un sonido así saliera de aquellos aposentos. Pero pronto se arrepintió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la Dama Ty Lee acompañada por la Dama Azula, la cual estaba desnuda; Korra se apresuró a apartar la mirada de la hermana del general.

-Vaya, vaya.-murmuró la morena.-Parece que es cierto lo que dicen que los sureños no saben respetar nada

-Perdón por mi intromisión, Dama Azula.-se mordió la lengua para no mandarla a paseo.-Simplemente me extrañó que estuviera usted o alguna de sus sirvientas despiertas.

-Dijo la que se pasa las noches en vela cuidando a la hija de unos granjeros.-le espetó y luego miró a Ty Lee.-Te veo después.

-Por supuesto, Dama Azula.-respondió con una reverencia y terminó por cruzar el umbral el cual se cerró inmediatamente.

Menuda noche, Raava cada vez tardando más en volver, la Dama Asami sin poder dormir y tenía a la Dama Azula haciendo vete a saber que a la Dama Ty Lee justo al lado y sin saberlo. Todo aquel trabajo empezaba a serle demasiado agotador, ser la única mujer capacitada para salvaguardar el harem era agotador. Y los eunucos apenas ayudaban.

Con un suspiro se apresuró a seguir a la Dama Ty Lee hasta los aposentos compartidos por las mujeres del harem que eran de alto rango pero no podían considerarse favoritas. Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron los pasillos sin mediar palabras, Korra se mordió el labio nerviosa quería preguntar pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Era cosa de Ty Lee arriesgarse de acusar a una de las favoritas del harem por abuso y malos tratos.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos.-dijo la cortesana cuando llegaron a la puerta.-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No ha sido nada.-respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres buena persona, para ser una sureña.-le dijo parada aun sin abrir la puerta.-Tu aura es muy pura siempre ha tenido un precioso tono azul con tonos dorados pero últimamente se ve algo opacada como si algo te preocupara.

Korra parpadeo sorprendida, había olvidado que la Dama Ty Lee tenía fama de adivina entre las mujeres y el servicio del harem. Una fama bien merecida al ver cómo había acertado de lleno con su situación.

-Permíteme darte un consejo.-continuó con una sonrisa para darle ánimo.-No te lo guardes todo y enfréntate a ello.

-Gracias por su interés y preocupación.-Korra se llevó y se agarró sus manos tensas a la espalda.-Pero me temo que todo ese estrés se debe más a mi trabajo de salva guardaros.

-Al menos habla con alguien; sé que te llevas _muy_ bien con uno de los hombres que suele guardar al emperador.-dijo en un tono juguetón.-Una noche de descanso en buena compañía puede ayudar mucho.

Y sin más se despidió con un guiño y entro en sus aposentos sin que a Korra le diera tiempo a decir nada. Parecía que ya no solo los otros guardas y algunos sirvientes murmuraban sobre su relación con Wan, el tema había llegado a oídos de las cortesanas de palacio; ya solo era cuestión de tiempo de que se vieran obligados a contraer matrimonio como habían acordado.

A la mañana siguiente, entró en las cocinas de los guardas donde las mujeres se encontraban limpiando los restos del desayuno de estos. El único varón allí era uno de los nietos de la anciana Yin, el arquero de cejas extrañas.

-Buenos días.-saludo Mako sin prestarle mucha atención mientras pelaba algunas uvas que había tomado para ayudar a su abuela con las tareas.

-Buenas.-respondió mientras se sentaba enfrente.- ¿Has visto a Wan? Llevo toda la mañana buscándolo.

-Después de desayunar se volvió a dormir.-Korra se aguantó las ganas de soltar un gruñido ya que no podía ir a buscarlo a los barracones.-No sé qué le pasa que se pasa últimamente el día dormido. Al general Zuko no le hará mucha gracia.

Al terminar de decir eso levanto la vista lanzándole una mirada interrogativa, esperando que ella le diera la respuesta de la falta de sueño de su amigo. Como si fuera ella la causante. Lo cual en cierto sentido era cierto. Fue ella la que propuso a ambas partes los encuentros furtivos en los pasadizos subterráneos. Y ella moriría por mantener esa información en secreto.

Miro al arquero pensando mentalmente si debía de pedirle que lo buscara o le diera un mensaje de su parte. Pero no quería demasiados líos y rumores así que tomo un racimo sin pelar y empezó a imitarlo mientras rumiaba su suerte. No tenía mucho tiempo para poder hablar, en una hora tenía planeada una visita de una anciana conocida suya que estaría supervisada por otros guardas ya que era una reunión entre sureñas.

-¿Es cierto?-soltó Mako de golpe sin prestarle atención.

-¿Si es cierto que?-lo miró de soslayo en alerta.

-Se dice que la sureña que te va a visitar hoy es una bruja.-río ante la idea.-Aunque personalmente no creo mucho en esas tonterías, y aunque fuera cierto. ¿Cómo lograría una bruja que la permitiera vivir en un lugar sagrado?

Korra se mordió la lengua y las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo que podría dejarlo sin dientes. "Que la permitieran vivir" todos y cada uno de los sureños de la capital eran esclavos de las familias importantes; en su caso ella pertenecía a la familia real y se había decidido que sería la guardiana del harem, pero si al emperador o a cualquiera de los dirigentes decidían cambiarlo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo; y en el caso de Katara había sido regalada los catorce al templo de monjes que había fuera de la ciudad.

Y a pesar de que la anciana viviera casi en libertad cualquier persona podría despreciarla y pisotearla como si fueran un animal de granja. Korra tenía suerte en ese sentido en su calidad de protectora del harem nadie intentaba dañarla ya que debía de estar en perfectas condiciones de salud aunque eso no acallaba las crueles palabras que podía oír incluso de los sirvientes con un peor estilo de vida que ella.

-No, no es bruja.-respondió.-Solo es una curandera que me trae ungüentos y relajantes para los músculos.

-Sí, supongo que todos esos _entrenamientos_ con Wan te deben dejar agotada.-comentó como quien no quería la cosa.

Korra volvió a morderse la lengua, era mejor así se repetía una y otra vez. Que medio palacio creyera que tenía algo con uno de los guardas, así nadie sospecharía que este tenía algo con una de las concubinas y que ella misma también sentía lo mismo por otra. _Era más seguro así._

-Si fuerais la mitad de inteligentes que él, muchos de vosotros tendríais unas nociones de lucha envidiables.-dijo tajante pelando la última uva y levantándose.-Pero como parece que no es así, me sorprende que muchos lleguéis tan lejos sabiendo _tan_ poco.

Y sin más que decir le dio la espalda para salir y prepararse para su visita, aquella "charla" la había dejado de muy mal humor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la anciana preocupada mientras conversadas sentadas en una sala con un par de guardas apostados en la puerta abierta.

-Sí, Katara es solo que…-solo un suspiro agotada.-Hoy tuve una conversación poco agradable.

Vio cómo la anciana fruncía el ceño imaginándose con acierto que tipo de conversación la podía dejar en ese estado.

-No les escuches, Korra.-la consoló poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-La gran mayoría de ellos darían lo que fuera por tus habilidades, da gracias por ellas.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla, Katara siempre sabía que decir y cuando, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder vivir con ella como en sus primeros años como esclava. Antes de que Zaheer la "enviara" a palacio ya que la vida en el templo no era para ella.

Era una guerrera.

Una luchadora.

Cuyas habilidades en combate era mejor que muchos guardias con tan solo trece años.

-Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva.-murmuró separándose y dándole el paquete que traía consigo.-Ya sabes cómo usarlas.

Sonrió cuando el olor a verde que venía del paquete llego a su nariz. Dentro había ungüentos y hierbas para hacer infusiones y tés que ella conocía bastante bien.

-Gracias.

-No es nada niña.-tomó sus manos mirándolas con cariño y preocupación.-Pero ya sabes que me gustaría que no las necesitases tanto…

Dejo las palabras en el aire, Korra asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Dentro del paquete había unas hierbas que podían provocar aborto, pero si eran usadas con demasiada frecuencia podían causar esterilidad en la mujer que las tomaba en el mejor de los casos. Era justo lo que Raava necesitaba para evitar darle un heredero al emperador.

-No te preocupes.-intentó aliviarla.-Con suerte no las necesitaré en unos meses.

" _Ojala._ " pensó mientras Katara sonreía de nuevo.


End file.
